It Doesn't Happen in Real Life
by CowMow
Summary: ..except it does! Chapter one: John and Sherlock both vote for Benedict in the 2012 Time Magazine Poll. Chapter 2: they discuss the outcome of the poll, and some news has captured Sherlock's attention. Former title: Vote! Now a multi-chapt.Mainly written because the BAFTA's suck.
1. Vote!

**The poll Sherlock and John are talking about, can be found here: http: / www. Time . com /time/specials/packages/article/0,28804,2107952_2107953_2109586 (just remove the spaces)**

**Please vote if you haven't done so already. Benedict needs us! #WeBelieveInSherlock!**

* * *

><p>"John, what are you doing? You've been on that laptop for hours. You didn't even stop writing to make tea. Are you alright?" Sherlock looked up from his microscope and the very interesting human eyelids to throw his friend a look. Normally around this time, John would have offered tea twice, forced food on him once and tutted once in every five minutes. In the last two hours there had been nothing of that sort. It was… distressing. At the least.<p>

"Hmm?" was all John had to reply.

"John, do you actually hear me?" Sherlock sighed and turned his torso to face his friend, his whole undivided attention focused on the silent blogger, quietly deducing.

_Establish research. _

_Guinea Pig: John._

_Goal: find out what's wrong._

_First findings:_

_1: Looks pretty relaxed so no problem with sister or girlfriend, whatever her name was. Obvious. _

_2: Little smile, he's happy and content; so no bills or anything else of such dull matters. _

_3: He's typing slowly, now and then a mouse click; so not just writing. No, he's doing something else._

_4: legs crossed, he's not uncomfortable. Must be enjoying what he is doing._

_Results of deduction: discovered what he isn't doing and that it must be enjoyable. _

_Further investigation: try and find out what he _is _doing._

John's mumbled response interrupted Sherlock's train of thought. "What? Oh, yes, perfectly fine, thanks."

"We haven't had a case in days, why are you typing away like this? Don't you want tea then?" The Detective narrowed his eyes. _Something wasn't right here._

"If you'd be so kind, I would love some, thanks. No sugar, lots of milk if we actually have some." John didn't even look up.

Sherlock got to his feet and strode towards his friend. He tried to look over John's shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on, but John quickly shut the laptop, blushing almost imperceptibly but for Sherlock.

"John, what are you doing?" The tall man looked worried. This wasn't like John_._

"If it has anything to do with Moriarty, or Mycroft…"

John sighed. "No, it is none of that. But if I answer, you must promise not to laugh or mock me, okay?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Fine." John opened the laptop again and turned it towards Sherlock, giving him a full look. A smile crept over Sherlock's face as he tore his gaze from the screen and looked fondly at his friend. John could always surprise him. Sherlock did all he could not to raise an eyebrow, but John noticed the little twitch.

"Sherlock…! You promised!"

"I didn't laugh. Well, not technically anyway. But, John… seriously..?"

"What?" John folded his hands across his chest and dared Sherlock to make fun of him.

"No need to hide all that from me. It's no use," Sherlock answered, turning the laptop back at his friend.

"Wha-?"

"Well, you see, it's not strange at all to Photoshop all kinds of pictures from one and the same actor, place them in a tine screen and write "Vote Benedict Cumberbatch" above it and place it all over your blog. It's… endearing."

"Really?" John looked genuinely surprised.

"Yes. In fact, I myself have voted too. I mean… those cheekbones, the hair, his voice… he really needs to be in the 2012 Times 100 Poll."

John blinked once. John blinked twice. "You seriously voted?"

Sherlock walked back towards the kitchen and sat down behind the microscope. "Of course. 'The detective that votes for the actor'. Elementary, my dear Watson."

* * *

><p><strong>John H. Watson's personal blog. <strong>

**Entry: April Fourth, 2012.**

_Well, my dear followers. I've been busy. No, nothing to do with cases, it's just this little poll. I assume you're all familiar with Benedict Cumberbatch? Well, of course, you all are. I mean, who hasn't seen _FortySomething, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, War Horse_ or the nerve-racking and beautiful _Third Star_? Who isn't impatiently waiting for _Star Tr_ek and _The Hobbit_? Who wasn't crying during _Van Gogh_ or _Steve Hawking_?_ _Who doesn't play _Yellow Car_ during traffic jams or counts how many otters there can be stuffed in one car? Who doesn't want him to play the Master in Doctor Who? Precisely.  
>Well, this entry isn't about cases. In fact, Sherlock and I haven't had one in days. Thankfully, some tongues and an obscure tattooed scalp will do nicely to entertain our favourite man for a few hours. No, this entry is about VOTING! Yes, my dear readers. Voting. I'm asking you all to vote for Benedict Cumberbatch. I did. And so did Sherlock. And of course, now you all might wonder why we voted and why YOU should vote. Well, I'll tell you why.<br>__Because that's what people DO!_

* * *

><p>For more info, go to Sherlockology, found on Tumblr, and sherlockology . com. Awesome site!<p>

Vote for Benedict.

But that's obvious.

Thank you for your cooperation, after voting you can continue your valued existence.

Over and out.

-CM


	2. Elementary!

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Take a look at this!"

Sherlock was bored. In fact, he was too bored to even get up, but somehow the urgency in John's voice triggered something.

"What is it, John?"

He walked over to John and peered over his shoulder at the laptop screen.

_"Benedict Cumberbatch received a staggering 91840 Votes in the 2012 Time Magazine Poll. He has reached the seventh position, beating world statesmen including Barack Obama and David Cameron, and becoming the highest ranked actor on the list, above Hollywood royalty including Angelina Jolie and George Clooney. The poll was won by the counter-culture group Anonymous,"_ Sherlock read aloud.

John's face practically beamed. "Isn't that great?" he exclaimed, closing the page and opening another one.

"Look!" he said, pointing at the screen. Sherlock leaned in closer, almost touching his friend's shoulder.

Sherlock's eyes darted over the lit screen. "It seems some people don't agree," John pondered.

"Some people are idiots." Sherlock stapled his fingers in each other and paced around the room.

"Well," John said, leaning back in his chair. "I think some people think he hasn't received anything yet."

"Which is partly true," Sherlock agreed.

"But," John said hesitatingly, "he did some very good things in all his films."

Sherlock waved with his hand dismissively. "They're just jealous. Of course he's great. And it shows how large a fanbase he has. Oh, John! Did you know there will be some show based on your blog? It's utterly ridiculous. American. They will call it Elementary."

"Elementary?" John looked puzzled. "I've never written that!"

Sherlock smirked. "That's what your fanbase says as well. Well, I was just thinking.. IF some actor has to play me anyway, why not Benedict Cumberbatch. His cheekbones aren't as beautiful and outstanding as mine, and he's not even as tall as me, but I think he'd do a good job."

"Who's going to play me?" John wondered, searching on Google already. Sherlock flopped down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He already knew, of course.

"WHAT!" John suddenly shouted. Sherlock grinned; without opening his eyes he already knew how John's expression was.

"Lucy Liu. Joan Watson! What the hell does that mean?" John slumped back in his chair, looking utterly flabbergasted.

"Well, think, John," Sherlock encouraged.

John was silent for a while. "Oh god…"

"Yes…?"

"They think you and I are… _romantically_ involved? Where did they get that idea?" John covered his face in his hands.

Sherlock smiled mischievously. "Well, they are basing this thing on _your_ blog, not mine…"


End file.
